Ready For Love
by rmoats8621
Summary: Callen feels the time is right to finally begin the journey to find love. Who will he chose? There are two prospects. The bright young chef who would love to be by his side or the young woman who stands in the shadows waiting for him to take notice of her. This is going to be a tough and challenging road ahead for the team leader. All Callen knows is this... he's ready!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this new story from me. It's going to be all fluff with plenty of romance and drama with a little sprinkle of humor thrown in. **

**Please be aware that I own none of the characters in these stories, except for ones that I make up. They are all the property of CBS, CBS Studios and the producers of NCIS: LA.**

* * *

**READY FOR LOVE**

Chapter 1

Callen stared down at the blank screen. He had been looking at the picture on the screen for quite some time. He guessed it was at least 15 minutes, but it could've been up to 30 minutes. Coming in early and being alone in the bull pen gives you that luxury. In the past, Deeks would sometimes come in early, but now that he and Kensi were married with young Andy, he rarely did. As for Sam and Kensi, they had never made it in early a day in their whole career. They were either late or on time, but never, never early. Focusing back on the computer screen, he continued to look at the woman whose picture he was gazing upon. Callen knew her. He and Sam had recently saved her life on a case, but now he was contemplating doing something that he hadn't done in a long time which was to call her up and ask her out on a date.

Lilly Lockhart was an amazing person. She had recently cooked dinner for Sam and Callen as payback for saving her life. It had been a slow food dinner and it had been a wonderful experience. Callen was usually a casual diner, but her expertise in the kitchen mixed with the regional dishes that she had prepared had turned the agent into a convert. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would have enjoyed the experience as much as he had. Of course, Sam had laughed his head off when Callen had mentioned it. A lot of "I told you so's" followed in the days that followed. Sam was having a great time of this at Callen's expense, but he didn't mind.

Sam needed to laugh after all the stress that the team had been under recently. In the past year, Kensi had been sent on a secret covert assignment and then reunited with the team and Deeks. Just when things seem to be settling down, Deeks had been reassigned to the Reagan as Agent Afloat and then reunited with Kensi and the rest of the team after getting hurt onboard the ship and finding out that he was to become a dad from his new wife and on and on and on. The team needed a break. So far, the shining moments had been Deeks and Kensi's wedding and the birth of little Andy. Not to mention that the ex-detective had finally taken the plunge and become a full fledge agent of NCIS. Callen couldn't help but be so proud of his team. They were amazing people.

Suddenly, Callen heard a commotion behind him. Nell was walking through the door trying to balance her very large coffee cup, food bag, purse, laptop bag and a briefing folder while trying to stick her keys in her purse. Now there was someone who had surprised Callen to no end and that was Nell. She was absolutely one of the brightest people, not withstanding Hetty, that Callen had the pleasure of knowing and working with. During the past few months, she had really stepped up for the team from partnering with Kensi while Deeks was away to then switching to partnering with Deeks while Kensi was pregnant and then some after the baby was born until Kensi could return back to work. She had done without one complaint and always with a smile on her face. No wonder Eric sung praises about her.

Callen quickly shut down the computer screen and raced around the divider to assist Nell. She hadn't noticed him until he whipped around the corner grabbing her coffee as she started to lose her grip on it.

"Nice recovery." Nell said as she readjusted her purse to retake the hot liquid beverage from Callen.

"No problem. You're in early." Callen stated as he gazed at Nell. All of sudden, the analyst seemed to be blushing and for what reason, Callen couldn't figure it out.

"Well. Um. Trouble sleeping and so I thought I'd come and get a head start. Hetty wanted to start to give me some other assignments and tasks to do now that Kensi's back to full duty."

"That makes sense. Do you need any help taking this up to OPS?"

"No, but thanks Callen, I really do appreciate you coming to my rescue like that." Nell walked around Callen and proceeded up the stairs towards OPS.

"No problem. Glad I could help!" Callen called out to her retreating figure. He began to wonder what had made her blush. _Was it him? Nah, it couldn't have been, but then again, maybe it was_. Callen thought before finally wiping it away and turning back towards his desk.

Callen sat back down again and reopened his laptop. There stood Lilly's picture with her personal information. _Write it down dummy. All she can do is say "no" or "that she's busy." It won't hurt._ Callen scribbled down the number to call later and closed the laptop again. This was at about the same time as he heard a voice clearing at the entrance of the bull pen.

"Ah, you're in early, Mr. Callen. Trying to make an early day of it?" Hetty asked as she stared at her team leader.

"Couldn't sleep and so I thought I'd come in catch up on some reports and evaluations."

"Good. Good. Glad you're putting the time to good use. I just hope you're not spending the whole night here and not going home." Hetty looked at Callen with concerned eyes.

"Nope. Not staying here. I went home and slept a bit, but then I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. So, I came in."

"I see. It seems that Ms. Jones has been experiencing the same lately. Maybe you should text her the next time and see if she's available for breakfast? You know that Norm's is open all night and their menu is fantastic with almost any dish you could imagine available any time of the day." Hetty smiled at Callen.

Callen laughed. "Thanks, Hetty. I'll keep that in mind if it happens again."

Hetty nodded and headed back towards her office. Callen glanced at his watch. It was now going on 6 am. That really was too early to call someone and ask them out. Deeks wouldn't have pulled a maneuver like that even before his Kensi days. Thinking of the ex-detective, he wondered if he was up and about yet.

Callen picked up his cell and gave Deeks a call. Deeks picked up on the first ring_. "Hey man. What's up? Do we have a case?"_

"No, not yet. I was just wondering what you were up to?"

_"Heading over to the beach to meet Eric and try to catch a few waves before coming in. Kensi and I are driving separately today since Andy needs to go to the doctor."_

Callen tensed. "Nothing wrong with my nephew?"

_"Nah, just his normal check-up. I think he might be due for a couple of shots. I can't handle it. The minute he starts to cry, I'm ready to leave. So, that's Kensi's mommy duty. She's the bad guy when it comes to this."_

Callen started to laugh. "Thought I might join you this morning. I need to run something past you."

_"Sure. Anything, but are you sure that you want me and not Sam?" _Deeks replied.

"Nope, I think you'll do on this one. Then I'll take us back to the office afterwards."

_"Okay. Fine with me. See you soon. Bye."_

"Bye." Callen closed his cellphone, grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

Unbeknownst to him, someone had been listening to his half of the conversation. Nell quietly headed back to OPS to think of what might be her next move.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I'm trying to incorporate parts of the other story that I just finished into this one, so that it will feel like the stories are going on concurrently. Happy New Year to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews. I'm glad you're liking the new story. Please keep them coming! Oh, and let me know if you have any story suggestions.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hetty stopped him as he packed up his gear to head out of the Mission. Callen let her know that he would be back, but since he'd gotten in so early, he was going to meet up with Deeks and Eric and catch a few waves. Hetty wished him well, but reminded him not to make the others late, or at least too late. _Things were quiet at the moment and the team could use some down time_ thought Callen. Callen suggested they start an hour later than normal. Hetty liked the idea and stated that she would contact Sam and Kensi. Kensi was already going to be a few minutes late this morning, because she was taking Andy to doctor and then on to NCIS/Naval daycare center. Callen nodded in agreement and headed out the door towards his car.

Callen stopped by his house before continuing on to the beach to meet up with Deeks. He changed into his Speedo Jammers and wet suit. As for his regular clothes, he put them in his gear bag. He would change at the beach before heading back to work with Deeks. Callen grabbed his surf board and loaded them into his car. He made sure to grab his surf board rack to put on his car. Today, he was driving the Mercedes and he knew that Hetty wouldn't take kindly to having it scratched up, nor would he like any of the boards damaged. The one that he was taking today was one of his favorites. He had had it since he was 19 years old. It was an oldie, but a goody; either way it was a keeper and a big part of his past. The past that he knew about, that is. He knew that Deeks and Eric felt the same about their boards. The boards were like life-long friends and all took special care of them. Kensi and Nell said the guys treated them better than girlfriends, almost like children, waxing and caring for them daily. The men couldn't have agreed more. Some would think this to be sad, but it was true in the minds of the men. It was a surfer thing and if you weren't one, you just wouldn't get it anyway.

It took Callen no time at all to reach the beach where Deeks and Eric were located. He pulled into the parking lot. For midweek, the parking lot was pretty full and there was plenty of action out on the water. As he unloaded the surf board, he watched one figure catch a wave and ride it down almost to the shoreline. That must have been Deeks. He had an unmistakable form. Deeks must have watched the parking lot for Callen. Callen searched the other surfers for signs of Eric, but he must have been with a cluster of other surfers sitting on the boards and waiting for the next wave.

Callen locked up the car and grabbed his board and headed towards the beach. Sure enough, Deeks was waiting for him at the water's edge. The two men shook hands and greeted one another.

"Hey man. How's it going?" Deeks asked as he stood holding his board.

"Fine. Fine. I guess. Want to head out?"

"Yeah. I thought we'd go down a bit so we could have some privacy. It's really crowded today."

"How about Eric?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's hanging out more with some mutual friends than solely with me. So, he'll be cool. Plus he's keeping an eye on the time. He doesn't want to us to be late. You know how he's scared of Hetty."

Callen chuckled. "Yeah, I know but no chance of that this morning."

Deeks raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Callen continued, "Since things are quiet, I suggested that we all start a little later this morning. Hetty thought it was a great idea. So, we've got an extra hour."

Deeks smiled. "Cool! Let me let Eric know and we'll be on our way."

Deeks called out to Eric who rode in a wave similar to Deeks. However, Eric's form was quite different from the ex-detective. It wasn't as fluid and smooth. This may be one of the things that Deeks and his friends had been helping Eric with, his form. Anyway, Eric was informed of the late morning start. He nodded thanks and returned to the water to rejoin his friends again.

Now, two men started to walk down the beach. They walked about to what appeared to be only about 100 yards, but it made all the difference. They still had the same wave action, but it wasn't crowded. _A private conversation would be able to be achieved here_ thought Callen. _Good going, Deeks!_

Deeks and Callen paddled out to the surf with each man using his upper strength to get them closer to their goal. As they positioned themselves, each took a moment to glance behind them and see what was coming. Finally, they both saw the perfect wave. Getting in position, both men snapped upright into a slightly slanted position and began the journey towards the shoreline. This was a fantastic wave! Both Deeks and Callen yelled and hollered in glee. Then, it was over and both men turned around and headed back out again to catch another one.

As they sat waiting, Deeks looked over at Callen with a look of anticipation crossing over his face. Finally, he spoke, "What's up, Callen? What's bothering you?"

Callen stared at the shoreline and then glanced up at Deeks. "I need your opinion on something."

"Okay, shoot!"

Callen paused before answering. Both men hadn't noticed that another wave had come and gone as they sat straddling their boards. "I think it might be time for me to get back into the dating game."

"That's great, man. When did you decide to do this?"

Callen smiled nervously. "Just recently. Anyway, I've met someone who I think I'd like to ask out, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

Deeks smiled. "Who?" Deeks stared back at Callen. "It's Lilly, isn't it?"

Callen nodded and Deeks continued. "Kensi and I thought that you two had great chemistry from what we saw recently. So, is this why you wanted to talk to me and not Sam? Are you afraid that he might tease you or something?"

Callen said, "Yes."

"Aw. Well, I say, go for it although Kensi and I both thought it might be someone else that you would be seeing."

"Who?" Callen asked. "WHO?"

Deeks looked very uncomfortable and started to stare at the shore not making eye contact with Callen. His ocean blue eyes were so serious and they were lacking their usual luster.

"Look, I'd rather not say because I was sworn to secrecy. Just suffice it to say, you know the person and she's been waiting a long time for you to notice her. Now…I can't say anything more or my wife is going to kill me. She's going to do it anyway since I told you that much!"

Callen started to stare at the shore too. About this time, he noticed that Deeks had started to look behind him again. Before he knew it, Deeks was up and riding another wave. His friend rode the wave towards the shore and began to make his way to the beach. Callen looked behind him and followed suit with the next wave. He caught up to Deeks who was now sitting on the beach gazing back at the ocean with his board planted upright in the sand.

As Callen started to take a seat beside him, Deeks cleared this throat and began to speak softly. "Really wish I could tell you more Callen, but I know that you'll figure it out. As for Lilly, I say go for it. I mean, all she can say is 'no', but I think that she'll say yes. Any girl would be crazy not to want to go out with you. Kensi's been saying that all along to me; ever since we became close partners and even more since we got married. She's been worried about her big brother for quite some time. We both have been. As for Sam, I think you'll take some teasing, but he'll be supportive, just like he always has been and always will be."

Callen looked over at Deeks and nodded. He agreed at that moment that coming and talking to Deeks about this had been the right thing to do. Sam was his partner and Callen trusted him completely, but when it came to matters of the heart, Deeks was far wiser.

Both men rose up and gathered their boards. Calling over to Eric that it was time to leave, Callen made his way to his car with Deeks following behind him. Eric jogged up to the two men and they all began to load their surfboards onto their vehicles. Deeks, Callen and Eric grabbed their gear and headed to the men's restroom to rinse, dry off and change before heading into work. As Callen stood in the dressing room, he reflected on what Deeks had said to him. First, he would call Lilly today and see about a date, but second, he had to figure out who else was interested in him. Obviously, it was someone at work since Kensi and Deeks knew the person. _Could it be?_ He thought. _Could it be Nell? Um. Interesting. _She had blushed in front of him this morning and that had been strange, a very strange reaction. Well, he would have to put on his detective hat and just see.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you're liking this new story. I do believe a love triangle is beginning to form.**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Callen arrived at the Mission, the atmosphere was much different from hours earlier. Telephones were ringing in the background. Groups of fellow colleagues were clustered in different areas discussing everything from politics to last night's television shows to what they had for dinner or breakfast that morning. The bull pen was still quiet. Apparently, Sam and Kensi hadn't made it in yet. Deeks arrived within minutes of Callen and the two men walked over to their desks and dropped down their gear bags. Callen pulled out the piece of paper with Lilly's phone number written on it. Deeks saw him do this and guessed what was written on it.

"Call her. You've got a moment. I'll cover for you if Sam comes in."

Callen nodded and stepped out one of the side doors. He pulled out his cell phone as he glanced at the phone number and began to dial. Lilly picked up on the first ring.

_"Hi. This is Lilly. Who's this?"_ Lilly inquired.

Callen replied. "Hi Lilly. This is Agent Callen from NCIS. I mean G Callen. How are you?"

_"Oh, Agent Callen. I'm fine. How are you? Is something wrong? I mean it's kind of early to be calling."_ Lilly said in a rushed voice. She seemed sort of out of breath.

"No, everything's fine. Please call me Callen or just G. I was just calling to see how you are doing? No more break-ins, right? How's your dog doing?"

_"Oh, he's fine. I was just doing some warm up exercises and getting ready to go out and run for a couple of miles. What can I do for you?"_

"I was wondering…" Callen started but suddenly he voice faltered.

_"Yes?"_ Lilly asked.

Callen began again after clearing his throat. "I was wondering if you'd be free Friday or Saturday night and go out with me on date. Maybe to dinner and the movies? There are some great films that have come out recently."

_"Sure, but one thing, how about dinner at my place and then we go out to a movie? Me being a chef, it's hard to go out to dinner and not criticize the whole meal. So, I'll cook us up something special and you pick the movie."_

"Okay. That sounds great. Which day? What time?"

Lilly paused for a moment before answering. _"How about Saturday night at 7?"_

"Saturday at 7. It's a date."

_"See you then. Bye, G."_

"Bye, Lilly." Callen hit the end button on his phone. He stared at the screen for several seconds. Slowly a smile formed on his face. _That wasn't so hard_ he thought_. The rest of this week was going to go by real slow even if it was midweek. _He just had that feeling and it was a long time until Saturday.

He slowly walked back to the bull pen. Deeks glanced up with a warning look on his face. Callen understood and gave him thumbs up. Deeks nodded and then glance back down at his laptop. About that time, Kensi swooped in and plopped down her gear bag as she glanced at Deeks.

"So, how'd it go this morning, Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"It went fine. Eric's doing a lot better and Callen joined us for a bit."

Callen shot Deeks a look and then tried to cover. It was too late. Kensi picked up on it.

"What's going on?"

Callen spoke up. "Nothing, Kens. I just couldn't sleep last night and so I came in early and got some work done. Then I went and joined your husband and Eric and caught a few waves."

"Really, Callen?"

"Really, Kens. Anyway, what are you complaining about? You got an extra hour this morning."

"Oh, so that was your doing? Thanks. I was relieved when Hetty called. Now, I don't have to use PTO time for Andy's appointment." Turning to Deeks, she continued. "Our son is within the normal weight and height for his age. He did get one shot but it wasn't bad. Next time, you can take him. Okay?"

Deeks looked relieved. "No side effects with the shot. Fever? Mood issues?"

"Well, his pediatrician did say that he might be grumpy and a bit more tired tonight, more than usual. We'll just get him to bed early and he should be fine in the morning. If we need to, he can have some Tylenol or Motrin at bedtime."

Deeks smiled. "Kens, how was he when you dropped him off?

Kensi walked over to Deeks' desk. "Oh, he was out like a light. It was a little bit past his morning nap time. He didn't wake up once when I took him in. He slept the whole time. I think he was tuckered out from going to see the doctor's this morning."

Kensi bent down and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what's that for?"

"For being you, Marty. Now finish with that report because I don't want to." Kensi smiled as she went back to her desk. Deeks sighed but smiled broadly at his wife as she walked away.

Callen took in their playful banter. It was fun to watch. Plus, he learned a lot since they talked about Andy almost all the time. He never realized how much it took out of you to be a successful parent and to raise a child. Sam seldom talked about his girls. He was very private about his family. Anyway, Callen knew that Michelle had stayed at home when they were young instead of working like Kensi.

Finally, Sam made it in. He was grateful for the extra hour that Callen had been able to get for the team. This morning, everything had gone wrong for Sam. Michelle's car wouldn't start which made the girls late for school. Sam had taken them and then he got stuck in rush hour traffic. On any normal day, Sam would have been late, but not this morning due to the hour delay.

So, the rest of day went by without any further incidents. Soon, it was time to leave. One by one each of team members left to go home until only Callen remained. Callen let out a yawn and stretched his body as he sat at his desk. Nell quietly walked past him as she exited the building.

"Hey Nell?"

"Yes."

Nell walked over to Callen's desk. "I've been meaning to ask you. Are you having trouble sleeping lately?" Callen asked as he glanced up at Nell.

"Why do you ask?" Nell shifted her purse on to her shoulder.

"It's just something that Hetty mentioned. Anyway, I thought maybe you might be interested in going out for breakfast some time with me if it happens again."

"Sure. Send me a text. If I'm up, I'll answer you back."

"Deal. G'night Nell."

"Night, Callen." Nell turned and began to exit the building as a smile began to form on her face.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Good or bad? Please leave a review and thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took no time at all for Callen to make it home. For once, traffic cooperated and since this was his Plan B route which was the most direct, he didn't have stay on the freeways or side streets for long. He pulled up in the drive and drove around to the back. Exiting the vehicle, locking it with his key fob still in his hands, he walked to the back door and opened the door. He closed it after himself and proceeded into the kitchen while turning off the alarm system. He turned on the kitchen lights while he tossed his gear bag and keys on the counter.

Callen's house was very tidy. This was helped out a great deal because Callen didn't have a lot of physical possessions. Yes, he had a kitchen table, but there was not a whole lot more in the room besides a toaster and coffee pot. He had a couple of dishes and a few pots and pans that Michelle and Sam had given him when he moved in. In the dining room, there was no furniture, just a large palm in the corner. Why should there be? He was the only occupant. As for the living room, he had his recliner, a floor lamp, small table for his laptop, a TV tray table and television with stand. There were a few mementos located on the mantle over the fireplace, but no pictures on the walls. There was no need in Callen's opinion. Callen's house came with 3 bedrooms and 2 baths. The master bedroom and bath along with another spare room were void of furniture. Only the bedroom that he had used in his childhood was in use along with the hall bath. This house, but especially this room held special memories for him and this is where he wanted to be. He set up a queen size bed even though a double would have been okay with him with a small side table and lamp. All of his clothes fit nicely in the closet. He had installed blinds in all the rooms for privacy. Nothing else was needed. Callen was a man of very simple tastes and needs.

As he walked through the house to the living room, Callen reflected on his philosophy. That kind of attitude may need to be adjusted if the right woman came along. It was something that he could live with as long as it wasn't flashy or trashy. He liked the idea of simplicity or clean lines in his life. His work was complicated enough.

Callen settled down in his chair and flipped on the television. After skimming through several channels, he turned it off. There wasn't anything on that sparked his interest. About that time, his stomach growled. Rubbing it, he got up and headed back to the kitchen to see if he had anything in the refrigerator or cabinets to eat. After going through both places, he decided on a bowl of cereal with milk and a large cup of coffee. He was still a Captain Crunch guy even after all these years. The Captain and he were buds and that cereal had gotten the long time bachelor and former spy through many a meal in the past. Taking the bowl of cereal back to the living room, he resettled in the chair and picked up one of the many unread books that lay near the chair. Sometime later, he closed the book and went to the kitchen to clean up after himself. Glancing at his watch, it was going on 10:00 pm. He decided it was time for bed since he had gotten up so early that morning. It didn't take long and soon Callen was settled and off to sleep.

Then, it happened again to him! Just as abruptly, he awoke and felt totally wide awake, alert and refreshed. He rolled over and glanced at his watch on his bedside table. It was 3 am. Callen groaned as he rolled back over. _That really was too early for him to head into the office_ he thought. Glancing at the phone and recalling what Nell had mentioned to him last night at work, he looked up Nell's cell number and began to text.

**Hey, Nell. R U awake?**

He didn't have to wait too long for her response.

**_Hi Callen. I'm awake. I think I went 2 bed 2 soon. Insomnia. Really 2 soon 2 go in, so I'm reading._**

Callen looked at her response and typed back.

**Want to meet for breakfast? I know a place that's cheap & 24-7. Food's good too.**

**_Sounds like Norms._** Nell replied back.

**Yep. Want to?** Callen typed back as a smile crossed his face.

**_Sure. Give me 30. How about the one located off of Pico near Sepulveda?_**

**OK. I know that one. CYA in 30.** Callen hit the send button and climbed out of bed. He jumped in the shower and was dressed and ready to go in less than 10 minutes. It only took him about a minute or two to straighten his bed and clean up from the night before. He reset the alarm and locked the kitchen door. He climbed into his car and in about 15 minutes from start to finish, he was on his way. It took him about 10 minutes to get to the restaurant. There was no traffic. Everyone else was pretty much still in bed.

As he pulled up in the parking lot, he spotted Nell's car but it was empty. She must have gone inside already. Sure enough, when he walked into the restaurant, he spotted Nell at the counter looking over the menu. He walked up to her and she glanced up in his direction.

"Hey. Have you been waiting long?" Callen asked as he slipped on to the bar stool beside her.

"No. Only a few minutes. Just long enough to order some juice and hot tea."

About that time, the waiter walked up to the counter and asked for Callen's drink order. He ordered a cup of decaf and water. The waiter nodded and went to the serving bar to fill their drink orders. As Callen sat there, he took note of Nell's attire. For it being so early in the morning, she looked fabulous. She had on one of the cutest dresses with matching sweater, a pair of flat heels and tights. It was comfortable looking and appropriate for the office. She wore her hair down. Callen thought to himself that he liked this look a lot better than when she used to pull it back into a pony tail. That look made her look too young in his opinion. About that time, Callen noticed that Nell had looked up and had noticed him staring at her.

"Is something wrong, Callen?" She asked as she glanced down at herself and her outfit. "Did I get something on my clothes?"

Callen began to fumble around. He was so embarrassed that Nell had caught him so deep in thought and staring at her. "Oh, Nell. I'm sorry. You look fine. Actually, I was thinking that you look great!"

Nell glanced down at her hands, blushed and smiled, but she never had a chance to respond since their waiter showed up with their drink order. After that, both placed their food order and settled back into taking small sips from their beverages. For the next hour, the two of them ate and had an easy-going conversation. They had a really great time getting to know each other better. Callen told Nell about some of the places he had travelled to and she told him about her family, friends and her travels. After they'd finished their last bite, both of them rose and went to the cashier to pay. Callen insisted on picking up Nell's part of the check and so she insisted on leaving the tip. He agreed. Now it was almost 4:30 and they both decided that it would be okay to show up at the office now. Nell remarked on how many new procedures Hetty was training her on and this would be a great time to go over her notes. Eric wouldn't be around to cause any distractions. Callen nodded in agreement as he still had a back log of paperwork waiting on him.

It took them no time at all to reach the office. They entered the mission together and as they walked in, a voice greeted them. It was Hetty!

"How was breakfast, Mr. Callen and Ms. Jones?" She asked with a broad smile on her face as she walked towards them with her hands clasped together.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Callen walked towards Hetty as Nell continued on her way up to OPS. Nell nodded in recognition towards Hetty as she passed her and went up the stairs. Callen stopped beside Hetty and watched Nell's progress. After Nell disappeared around the corner, Callen turned his attention back towards Hetty.

"Unfortunately, we both couldn't sleep and so I took you up on that idea and gave Nell a call. She was up and so we met at Norms."

Hetty smiled. "I see and so both of you waited until now to come in."

"Yes. I thought you'd frown if I showed up at 3 or so."

"You're so right Mr. Callen. I would have probably thought that you had slept here last night instead of going home. Anyway, this gives you and Nell the chance to get to know each other better. As team leader, that's really important."

Callen nodded his head in agreement.

Hetty smiled and continued, "So, what's on the docket for today?"

"Well, we all have a back log of paperwork that needs to be finished as soon as possible. Since the office has been quiet, that will give us all a chance to do that."

Hetty nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Mr. Callen. Please continue. I do need those reports finished so I can continue with Nell's training. I'm teaching her some things that I do with regards to them."

"Sure enough, Hetty. They should be all in to you by tomorrow. I have to admit that it's been nice to have it quiet around here lately, but as we both know that won't last for long."

"Let's hope it lasts for a little longer since it's almost time for Mr. Deeks to testify in that steroids and assault case. Actually Mr. Hanna will be called to testify too since he took over the investigation from Mr. Deeks while he was recuperating from his injuries. That means we'll be two agents down until they finish."

Hetty turned and started to walk to her office with Callen walking beside her. They continued into her office where each took a seat; Hetty behind the desk and Callen in front. Leaning back in the chair, Callen studied Hetty before he asked his next question.

"Yes, Mr. Callen? Is there something on your mind?" Hetty inquired.

Callen continued to look at Hetty. "What's up with Nell?"

"Your meaning Mr. Callen? Nothing's 'up' with Ms. Jones."

"Hetty. Are you training her to be your replacement?" Callen stared at Hetty.

Hetty smirked. "Why Mr. Callen would you think that? I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"She told me that you're training her to take on some new responsibilities and duties." Now Callen shifted positions and began to lean a little forward in the chair.

Hetty smiled. "Yes, I am. I've gotten some new assignments and directives from the Director that I need assistance with and I thought of no other person than Ms. Jones. She's very capable and has proven herself over and over again. Even when she was acting as Mr. Deeks' partner, she never let her responsibilities and duties fall behind in OPS. I was very impressed as was the Assistant Director. Also, Mr. Beale will be taking on some of Ms. Jones' duties in OPS. We're going to be more crossed trained up there. If anything, Ms. Blye's and Mr. Deeks situations helped stressed that this needs to be done. We'll never know when Ms. Jones might be needed in the field again."

"Oh."

"But rest assured Mr. Callen, as I just said; I'm not going anywhere anytime soon…at least not voluntarily." Hetty finished with her head slightly tilted to the side. "Would you care for a cup of tea? I was just going to pour myself a cup and from the wonderful smell, it's finally ready."

Callen shook his head _no_ in response. "I'm still full from breakfast, but thank you. I'm going to head back to my desk now." Callen rose from his seat and headed back over to his desk. On his way, he glanced back at Hetty and noticed that she seemed to have a distant look on her face as she looked at her tea-cup. He hoped that the operation manager was telling him the truth and not trying to keep anything from him and the team. She was a vital part of the OSP operation.

Hours later, the office was bustling with activity. Deeks and Kensi were huddled over their laptops. Callen had been up and down from his own desk to see Hetty several times trying to tie up those last few team leader reports. This time when he got back to his desk, he found Sam staring at him. Callen lifted an eyebrow and looked at Sam who motioned for Callen to follow him outside.

Once they had cleared the building, Sam asked, "What's going on with you, G? I've noticed that for the past few days you've been hanging out a little bit more with Deeks. You usually do this only when you're wanting some advice about something that you think might make me upset or Michelle is getting you to look into something which I might get upset about or you're planning something with her and need Deeks' help. So which is it?" Sam folded his arms as he spoke and took a defensive posture.

Callen sighed. His partner knew him well, too well. Thank goodness it didn't have anything to do with any of those scenarios. However, Callen knew it was time to come clean and let Sam know about the date before he began to dream up even bigger and worse scenarios.

"Sam, it's nothing like that. I just went to Deeks to get some advice since you weren't available at the time." Callen thought _no sense telling him that it was around 6 am yesterday when he sought out Deeks._ _That wasn't necessary at all._

"Really? Well, I'm available now. So spill it, G! What's going on?"

"Okay. Okay." Callen said as he looked at Sam. He started to shuffle his feet slightly and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Sam continued to stare at his partner with his arms crossed obviously looking for answers. "Remember Lilly?"

"Yea, I remember her. What about her?" Sam asked as a suspicious look started to take form across his face. Then all of a sudden, his facial features changed to puzzlement and just as quickly, it advanced to one of recognition. Sam's eyes began to twinkle. "You finally figured it out!"

Now it was Callen's time to be puzzled. "Whoa! Figured out what exactly?"

Sam started to chuckle. "Figured out that Lilly might be perfect for you. You're going to ask her out, right?" Sam said as he smiled at Callen. "Michelle thought she would be perfect for you when she met Lilly the other night at her restaurant."

"Michelle met her?"

"Yea, she said she had to meet the woman who got G Callen to eat something besides a hamburger or a steak!"

"So when were you going to tell me about your 'date night' adventure?" Callen inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Sam sheepishly replied. "Actually, never! I didn't think it would ever come up, but you know what, I hope you do ask her out. She would be good for you and god knows the last time you went out on a date!"

"Well I have you know Sam; I've got a date with her on Saturday night. She's cooking and then we're off to the movies." Callen blurted out without thinking.

Sam laughed and smiled even broader and clapped Callen on the back. "Way to go G!"

Callen smiled back at Sam and the two men started to head back inside. As Sam opened the door, he made a comment. "Really good going although Michelle thought it would be someone else that you'd be going out from here first."

Callen turned towards Sam. "You know Sam, Deeks made a similar comment."

The two men walked back inside the Mission. As for Callen, he started to ponder Sam's words. That makes four people who know about this mystery woman. It's got to be someone here at work!

_Is it Nell?_ He thought as he sat down again behind his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is a setup for things to come. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own none of the characters except for the ones that I've made up!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

For the past two mornings, Callen hadn't been able to sleep through the night and apparently Nell had the same problem for each time, he contacted her by text and shortly thereafter, she would meet him for an early breakfast. First it was Norm's and now they were at the local IHOP. The new daily special of all you can eat pancakes appealed to Callen while Nell seemed to favor the chicken and waffles. Nell was an entertaining companion. Callen was having a great time getting to know her better. He found her to be very charming with a fantastic sense of humor. She was quick-witted and able to follow the conversation where ever it led. Callen liked that a lot about Nell. Still, he was finding it hard to think that she may be the person at work who secretly liked him. After all, Callen always thought that Eric was interested in her since they always seemed to be together both at work and off-duty. Kensi and Deeks had even nicknamed the pair, "the wonder twins."

Still, as the two co-workers continued to enjoy their early morning meal, he still couldn't keep the thought of thinking of Nell in another capacity from creeping in. He knew that there were some successful pairings that he had the privilege to being witness to, but as for himself, could he actually engage in an office romance? How would Hetty take it? Or the team for that matter? Deeks and Kensi had been successful, but not all would be. Would he be willing to take the chance? Plus, he couldn't forget about Lilly Lockhart and all the potential that she had. He was definitely attracted to her.

As Callen quietly sat across from Nell, she pondered the looks that were appearing across his face. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew that she was the one who was interested in the senior agent. She had been for several years now. It wasn't until recently that she had let it slip to Kensi and Michelle about how she felt and both women had been surprised. In fact, a much better description would have been shocked. Kensi even went further to express that she always thought that Nell and Eric would get together. Nell had shot that down right away. Yes, sure, she liked Eric, but as a friend only and not in a romantic way. He was so like her brother in many ways and she couldn't go out with her brother. That would be just plain gross!

Kensi had asked her recently what drew Nell to Callen. Nell had thought for a moment before answering that it was his kindness. Even though he was a seasoned veteran agent, he still had a softness and kindness towards others. For an example, just look at how he had taken care of the senator's daughter, Lilly. He had protected her with his life. He took this attitude with all his protection details. Callen also had a great sense of humor that poor Sam never gave him much credit for. He could tell a decent joke just like everyone else. Last, but not least, he was generous and giving and in her mind, all of these qualities made G Callen one sexy guy not withstanding that he was a great looking guy!

Soon, breakfast ended and the two co-workers made their way back out to the parking lot. The drive to work would take no time at all. After parking, they walked into the Mission side by side with Nell cradling Callen's takeout cup of coffee. There would be no coffee for her this morning as Nell would be in the OPS center all day with Eric. Hetty was suspending her training for today since it was Friday and Nell would be getting off early today. This would be her afternoon to go complete some much-needed personal errands that were in desperate need of attention such as going to get her driver's license renewed. That usually took time, but she had played it smart this time and gotten an appointment.

After handing Callen his coffee, Nell progressed up to the OPS center where she found that she was not alone this morning. Hetty was looking as if she was waiting for her to make an appearance. Upon entering, Hetty smiled at the analyst.

"Ms. Jones, how are things this morning? Sleep well? Or did you and Mr. Callen meet up for breakfast again?" Hetty asked as she clasped her hands together in front of her as she stood in the middle of the room.

Nell smiled back. "Hi Hetty. Unfortunately neither one of us could sleep again and so we met up at IHOP for breakfast."

"Ah. I see." Hetty walked towards Nell. "This could be habit forming. Please be careful Ms. Jones."

Nell nodded and Hetty walked out of the room and the sliding doors opened and shut. Nell followed her progress as she left_. It was still amazing after all the years how Hetty seemed to know her people so well, but that shouldn't surprise anyone, since Hetty had one of the best offices and teams. Only Gibbs could stand up to that distinction._ Nell thought.

Hetty headed back down towards her office. As she descended the staircase, she observed that Callen was hard at work at his desk. She shook her head. Callen was really beginning to worry her although she normally worried about her senior agent. Now, it was becoming more than usual. _He needs to find someone and someone who he can trust, open up to and love_ thought Hetty. That was going to be a tall order and she wasn't sure yet if Ms. Jones was right for him. Could the team stand another interoffice romance? Could she? Anyway, Ms. Lockhart was nothing to sneeze at and from what she had observed, they looked good together and definitely had chemistry. Nodding to herself, she continued on to her office and left Callen alone to finish those overdue reports.

Later on, the rest of team had arrived. A case had been received concerning the murder of the wife of a Marine officer at Camp Pendleton. Since the marine had top-secret clearance and was a programmer for one of the test weapon systems on base, the team had gone down to investigate. Deeks and Kensi were taking the lead on this case since they had caught the suspect hiding in a closet at the wife's work and they had brought him back to the boat shed for questioning. It turns out that he had been stalking the woman for weeks and had formed fantasy visions about them as a couple. She had been innocent and had no idea as she didn't know the man personally. She had only recently met him at a conference held in Los Angeles. It was a tragic case and one that the team quickly turned over to the local authorities after the interrogation had been completed.

While driving back to the Mission, Sam looked over at Callen.

"G, what's going on with you lately?" Sam asked as he glanced sideways at his partner as his eyes never drifted too far off the road.

Callen looked back at Sam. "What do you mean? Nothing is going on with me."

"G, that's a load of bull and you know it! I know that you and Nell have been meeting the past few mornings for breakfast. Is something going on between you two?"

"No Sam. She's suffering the same thing as me. She can't sleep and I can't sleep. Insomnia. So rather than coming in at 2 AM, we're meeting for breakfast and then coming into the office. Nothing else is going on. Why?"

"I just thought you might be keeping something from me, that's all. You do remember that I'm your partner and I'm here for you." Sam continued while still driving down the road.

Callen nodded. "I know. Thanks."

Soon, the agents were pulling up to the Mission building. Callen observed that Nell's car was missing from the parking lot. He thought back to their conversation and remembered that she had mentioned that she had some personal things to do this afternoon and would be getting off early. Callen frowned. _Oh, well_ he thought_, I'll just have to try to catch up with her later._ Both agents exited the Charger and walked silently into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Nell thought that today had been a great day. The more she thought about it, the more she began to hum softly to herself. It was a happy little made-up tune. She had been able to complete all her errands this afternoon. The DMV appointment had saved her a lot of time and aggravation. Now, she had renewed her driver's license and her car registration. As she moved around her condo's kitchen, she reflected on that morning's breakfast date with Callen or at least that's how she saw it. After all, he had insisted on picking up the full tab including the tip and isn't that what a proper date would do?

Nell pulled out the counter stool and sat down cradling a cup of tea. She took a small sip of the hot liquid and further thought back to their conversation early this morning. The past few mornings the two team members had really gotten to know each other better. Callen had told Nell about some of his overseas adventures while with the CIA and some that had happened recently when he had returned to Europe on vacation. It seems that while boarding a train going from Frankfurt to Paris, his luggage had been left behind on the platform. So, he hopped off to grab it and the train left without him with some of his belongings still in the car compartment. Finally, he and all his belongings were united in Paris, but not until the embassy had been called because the train conductor wasn't sure if it was a terrorist's move or just an error made by a regular traveling passenger. As Nell had listened to Callen's story, she couldn't help but smile internally. He was so calm about it although she imagined that at the time, he was anything but calm.

She further reflected on the weekend plans that Callen had told her about; his prospective date with Lilly Lockhart. That hadn't been totally unexpected news to the analyst. Personally, she liked Lilly and hated to think that she might soon become more of an inconvenience in her plans to get the team leader to actually begin to take notice of her. She had been patient, more than patient and now she felt it was finally time to act. Callen seemed ready finally to have someone in his life to love and she hoped with all her heart that it would be her. She had been in love with him for years. Nell settled back further on the stool and took a long sip of her tea. Hopefully, Callen would call again in the early morning hours on Monday and she could find out how it all went. Then, she could figure out her next move.

Meanwhile, Callen had finally gotten home from work. The day had ended much as it had begun. Quiet. It seemed since Nell had taken off the afternoon that the office had slowed down. Or maybe it was just because it was Friday and many people were getting an early weekend start. The more he thought about it, it was probably a little of both. Either way, Deeks and Kensi had split about 3 pm and went to pick up Andy from daycare. They were off to San Diego for the weekend to enjoy the sun and surf down there. Eric had spent the afternoon playing Minecraft in OPS before finally leaving early for home. As for Sam and Callen, they had stayed behind to hold down the fort, but as soon as 5 pm rolled around, Sam had bolted out the door. He and his family were off to Disneyland in the morning for their family weekend of fun retreat. This was a little ritual that Sam and Michelle did twice a year to reward the girls for great grades and behavior in school and at home. It also allowed Sam some bonding time with his family, too. Then, there was Hetty and the last time Callen had checked, the operations manager had stayed mainly in her office most of the day finishing up her reports concerning cleared, present and pending cases due to the director with the information that Callen had finally been able to supply to her. As he thought back, he was glad that this had been a quiet time in the office. The team really needed it as a time to unwind. Callen was sure that all hell was going to break loose soon, but for now, he would take the quiet over the crazy.

Callen moved from room to room in his house before finally settling in his chair in the living room. He placed his cup of coffee on the small table and reached for the remote. He turned it to the news but left the volume down low. Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring. It was Lilly!

_"Hi, G"_ Lilly said.

Callen smiled and replied, "Hi, Lilly. I was going to give you a call later and see if we're still good for tomorrow."

Lilly laughed softly. _"Great minds think alike. So are we still on tomorrow?"_

Callen laughed too. "Yes. I'll see you at 7 at your place for dinner and then, I thought we'd go see the Secret Life of Walter Mitty afterwards. What do you think?"

_"I think that's great. I haven't seen that movie yet and I hear that it's pretty good. Oh, actually, I was also calling to make sure that you don't have any food allergies."_

"Nope; none that I'm aware of."

_"That's great. Well, I'll wipe us up something fantastic!"_

"I'm looking forward to it. Well, I'll see tomorrow. 'Bye Lilly"

_"Bye G."_

Callen hit the end button on his cell phone and placed the device on the table beside his coffee cup. He smiled to himself and thought that for once things were looking up in this area of his life. The romance department had always been elusive to the former secret agent. He had never had any long-term romances except for a couple of notable ones and they were work related. There was the one undercover assignment where he had played a married man, but the agent who was playing his wife had up and left him as soon as the job was done. She had even taken their adopted dog with her. The other time he had played a sailor on the take and he had gotten involved with the sister of one of his suspects. Once that assignment had ended, Callen had walked out on her and disappeared without any explanation. Other than that, there had been a couple of one night stands but nothing permanent and nothing where he had called any of the women involved for a second date. Callen hoped that this was about to change.

As he sat in the chair, he further reflected on his new relationship with Nell. G had to admit that he was finding her a very interesting person. She was very loyal and dedicated to her family. She loved to travel, read interesting books and seemed to like to do a lot of the same activities as Callen such as skiing and surfing and going out to see the occasional movie. Also, she loved to travel and had been to a couple of places that Callen would like to go to see himself, like New Zealand. Callen smiled as he thought back to his European adventure last year and the forgotten luggage. Nell had laughed at his story and Callen had to admit that he must have looked really funny to the conductor as he stood on the platform watching the train leave without him. He was definitely glad when everything had gotten straightened out in Paris with the help of the State Department.

Callen snapped out of his dream state and reached for his coffee. He took another long sip this time and reached again for the remote as the news was over. He turned it to the AMC and settled in to watching one of his favorite movies. Soon enough, it would be time for bed and another day to begin, but hopefully with a new twist at day's end.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter written. The weather, new job and going out of town really messed up my writing schedule. Anyway, this one is a filler chapter...the next one will be on his date with Lilly! I hope to have that one finished and up by the end of the weekend. Until then...enjoy!**

**Oh...and I must add that I don't own any of the characters...only the ones that I make up!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

The light streamed through the crack in the blinds and hit Callen in the face. Callen began to wake up feeling very groggy and not at all rested. Last night, he had not had a great night's worth of sleep. Actually, it had been filled with strange dreams. Only now, Callen could remember only one and to be perfectly honest, he was glad that he could only remember that one. As he sat up in bed, he glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. It was only 6 am. Usually on the weekend, he liked to sleep a little past his normal wakeup time, but it seemed this morning that his body wanted to do otherwise. Sighing slightly and running his hand over the top of his head in a nervous gesture, he crawled out of bed and headed over to the bathroom to grab a quick shower.

As Callen stood in the shower letting the warm water flow freely down his body, he reflected on that one dream he could remember from the night before. Lilly and Nell had been in the dream. He remembered being with both women and in the dream, he was having a hard time trying to choose between the two women. Both women had stood before him, calling his name, but Callen had been paralyzed and unable to respond. He remembered feeling confused and lost and wishing for someone to give him direction. That's when Hetty had suddenly appeared. She had stood behind both women with her arms crossed in front of her. At first she only smiled and then as the moment stretched into what seemed hours, she said only one thing to him over and over again she repeated_. "Choose Mr. Callen. Choose the best one for you!"_ Callen had finally nodded and that's when he had awoken.

Callen reflected on his memory of the dream. _Was his subconscious mind trying to tell him something?_ He stepped out of the shower and began to towel dry his body as he continued thinking… _He hardly knew Lilly and Nell…well he was getting to know them better, but still, he really didn't know them. _However, Callen further thought. _Still,I want to get to know her. Nell. She's really fantastic! But so is Lilly. _This is such a dilemma and not one that he's ever experienced before.

Later, as he got dressed, his cell phone began to ring. Looking at the display, it was Sam calling.

Callen answered as he combed his wet hair. "Hey Sam. What's up?"

Sam cleared his throat before answering._ "Hey G!" _Sam was obviously trying to think of an excuse of why he was calling so early on a Saturday morning._ "I was just thinking about you and wanted to know if you'd be up for a run this morning?"_

Callen smiled and headed into the kitchen. "Sorry, Sam. I just got out of the shower. I don't feel like taking another one until maybe later on today, but I was thinking about going out and grabbing a bite to eat. Want to come along?"

"Sure. Michelle and the kids are going over to her sister's this morning. So that leaves me free until 2. How about I come over and pick you up?"

Callen sat down at the kitchen table. "Okay. How long before you can get over here?"

Sam paused and sighed before answering. Callen could hear another muffled voice in the background. _"Give me about 20 minutes. I got one chore that I need to get done around here before I head over to your place."_

Callen chuckled. "Trash duty?"

Sam laughed. _"Yep. Trash duty."_

"Okay. See you in 20. 'Bye"

_"Bye, G."_

Callen clicked the phone off and put it in his jeans pocket. He glanced over at the coffee pot on the kitchen counter. _Well, a couple of cups won't kill me,_ he thought as he got up and went to turn it on_. I can drink a couple of cups while I wait for him and look at the news_.

Finally Sam walked through Callen's back door about 30 minutes later. Callen was already on his third cup and it was beginning to show. His fingers on his free hand drummed the arm rest as the other hand skimmed through the channels with the remote. He was feeling more frustrated with the early weekend television choices as he continued to look through the channel guide.

Sam watched his partner and thought that he would have never seen Mr. Cool Level-headed G Callen this nervous in his whole life. Michelle had been right to insist on him calling Callen and getting G to go out with him today. If not, Callen would be a basket case by the time he left home for his date with Lilly.

Sam cleared his throat. "Come on G, let's go!"

"Ready" Callen replied as he glanced up at Sam, placed the remote back down on the table and began to stand.

Sam nodded. "Really, you're ready?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you forgot to shut off the TV, G!"

"Oh." Callen had started to walk towards Sam and then stopped and glanced back at the TV. "Wow, I'm really distracted this morning. Thanks." He bent down and shut it off.

"No problem. Let's go." Sam turned and left the house with Callen following closely behind. Sam paused briefly by the back door while Callen locked up and then proceeded over to his car. Both agents climbed into Sam's car.

"Where to?" Sam asked.

G thought for a moment before responding. "How about Figtree's Café or Brick House Kitchen in Venice?"

"Not Denny's, IHOP or Norm's?" Sam teased as he stuck the key into the ignition and started the Charger.

"Very funny. Not today." Callen grimaced at Sam's attempt at humor.

"I thought so. Brick House okay? I'm in the mood for their Cuban Roll, believe or not." Sam continued.

"Fine by me." G replied.

As they pulled away from his house, G found himself glancing out the window. Sam looked over at his partner as a worried look began to cross his facial features. Clearing his voice, Sam asked, "Penny for your thoughts."

G glanced back at Sam and noticed the look on Sam's face. He cracked a small smile. "I guess I'm really rusty on this dating thing. I didn't realize how nerve-wracking this all is…"

Sam smiled. "That's why I'm here. I figured you could use the moral support."

G smiled back. "So, I'm not hopeless."

"Nope. Not while I'm around."

"Good. Then hurry up 'cause I'm starving!"

"I'm on it partner. I'm on it!" Sam put his foot down on the accelerator and the Charger took off down the road.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. I would love to know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It was fun to write. Next up after this chapter... Callen's date!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

As Sam pulled into the parking lot, Callen noticed a familiar grey Cadillac parked in one of the spaces. He turned and smirked at Sam shaking his head. Sam noticed the suv and as he turned to look at Callen, he shrugged. It was Kensi and Deek's car.

"Really, Sam? There was no out-of-town getaway, right, for Kensi and Deeks? Cause I meant to ask you earlier what happened with the bi-annual Disneyland trip with the family, but I just figured that something happened with your family and it got postponed. But now I'm starting to feel like an intervention or something…"

Sam pulled into a parking space, shut off the engine and turned towards Callen.

"Actually there was all those things planned, but Kensi, Deeks and I discussed it and decided that you're more important to us and that we can just postpone those things for another weekend. Disneyland is not going anywhere, that I'm aware of and Kensi, Deeks and Andy will go down to San Diego another weekend. You need us, G. Whether you want to admit it or not. We're here for you." Sam concluded looking at his partner with sincerity written all over his face. He quietly continued, "We just wanted you to know that and so we cooked up this little get together this morning to focus on you and to make it very clear that we're behind you and care about you."

Callen looked down at his hands and then out the side car window before looking back at Sam. "I appreciate that; I really do. You have no idea what this means to me."

Sam lips began to form a smile. "I do. Well, we better get inside before Kensi sends Deeks out here to see if we're alright."

Callen chuckled. "Yeah. Let's go. Oh. Hey, how did you know that I would be up for the Brick House this morning?"

Sam laughed as he got out of the car. "Partner, I know you so well…even better than you know yourself and I knew that once I mentioned the menu, you wouldn't be able to refuse."

Callen joined in the laughter as he shut the car door. "I didn't realize I was so easy."

"Yep, G. You are…you are!"

Sam and Callen walked up to the entrance of the restaurant and once inside, they spotted Kensi and Deeks seated along the back wall. Winding their way to the other members of their team, they slid into the open booth bench seat that Kensi and Deeks had left vacant. Sliding into the seat, both Callen and G nodded to Kensi and Deeks in greeting. Kensi and Deeks returned it.

Menus were already on the table and from what G could tell Kensi and Deeks had already placed their order. The partners picked up the menus and glanced them over. G quickly placed his back down and looked over at Sam.

"I'm ready to order. How about you?"

"Yea. I'm ready. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted the Cuban Roll." Sam said as he glanced around for their server.

Deeks looked at Sam. "I see him. I'll motion for him." With that, Deeks raised his hand and motioned to a young college aged man with dark brown hair. He noticed Deeks and quickly walked over to the table.

"Ah, I see your friends have made it." He said to Deeks as he turned his attention towards Sam and Callen. "Hi. My name is Jeff and I'll be your server this morning. Can I start you off with something to drink while you look over the menus?" said Jeff as he addressed Sam and Callen.

Callen replied. "Actually, Jeff. We know what we want to order too. So, let's just order." Sam nodded in agreement.

Jeff nodded, too. "Okay. Whenever you're ready…"

Sam went first. "I'll take the Cuban Roll, a glass of orange juice and a cup of regular coffee." Jeff wrote furiously as Sam spoke. Then Callen went, "I'll have the same as him except bring me an extra-large glass of orange juice. I'm really thirsty." Jeff wrote some more before responding.

"Sure enough. I'll be back in a moment with your drinks." Turning towards Kensi and Deeks he said, "I'll put your order in now so that it will be brought out together, just like you both requested."

Deeks and Kensi smiled. Deeks responded, "Thanks, man. We really appreciate that."

Jeff smiled. "No problem. I'll be right back."

Deeks settled back in his seat and placed his arm behind Kensi. Kensi settled herself against her husband and partner and looked over at Callen. She had concern written all over her face.

"What Kensi? Spit it out!" Callen exclaimed as he looked at the Junior Agent.

"Whoa! You really are nervous! You weren't kidding, Sam. I've never seen him act like this before." Kensi said as she stared at Callen. Deeks looked at Callen with a slight bemused expression on his face.

Callen squirmed in his seat and cleared his voice before speaking. "Look, Kensi. Deeks. Sam. I really appreciate all the concern, but it's just a date. I've been on them before. Granted it's been a while. However, they're just a little scary at first, but it usually turns out okay in the end."

Sam spoke up before Callen continued, "Yeah. You usually go home alone. I wouldn't say that that's a successful date, G."

"Now, wait a minute, I don't sleep around…" Callen spoke up a little louder this time.

Sam continued as he put his hand in the air to show that he wasn't finished yet. "Look! We just want you to have a great time tonight and if that means that we spend a little time with you to help you unwind beforehand, then so be it. We're here for you, G. I want you…we all want you…to have a great time with a great gal for once. If you end up spending the night together, that's okay and if not, that's okay too. Either way, you deserve to have a great time. That's all I'm saying!"

With that being said, Deeks fist bumped Sam while Kensi nodded her head in agreement. "Callen, you're a great guy, a great team leader and we came here today to support you. You would do the same for us. You did do that for Deeks and I. We wouldn't have been able to be together and have Andy without you. So, please, let us be there for you now when you need us."

The table grew silent as the other team members held their breaths and wanted for Callen to respond. Callen looked at each person seated at the table and then nodded in agreement. A collective sigh exclaimed from the group and they all began to laugh.

Callen looked at Kensi and Deeks. "Speaking of Andy. Where's my nephew?"

Deeks replied, "We took him over to Julia's. He needed some grandma time or was it that your mother needed it?" Deeks chuckled as he looked over at his wife.

Kensi laughed. "Both."

The table erupted in laughter. About that time, Jeff returned with their drink order and told them that their food would be out shortly.

Jeff wasn't exaggerating. In a matter of a few minutes, he was back with their food and after checking to make sure the order was correct, he left them to enjoy their meal. Sam, G, Deeks and Kensi settled in and soon all the food had been consumed. Beverages had been replenished a couple of times and now all of them were sitting back letting their food digest.

Sam spoke, "So, G. Have you decided if you're going to take her flowers tonight? How about what movie are you going to see?"

Kensi added, "How about what are you going to wear? I hope it's something nice. Nice blue jeans and a nice shirt. A nice button up will do; not a t-shirt."

Callen responded, "Yes to the flowers Sam. I was thinking a spring flower bouquet and a bottle of Pinot Grigio. As for the movie…I don't know…I was thinking that Walter Mitty movie. I think it's still playing at that little indie theater at the beach. As for clothing, I was thinking blue jeans, nice shirt and maybe a blazer or light jacket and boots. What do think of that, Kensi?"

Kensi smiled, but Deeks responded. "Sounds good to me, man." Kensi nodded in approval.

"What time do you head over to her place?" Deeks asked.

"I'm supposed to be there by 7." G replied as he looked over at Deeks.

Sam looked over at Callen. "So what's your plan for the rest of the day?"

Callen looked at Sam. "Well, before you called, I was going to just chill out at home all day and do nothing. Maybe watch some television. I think there might be a basketball game on this afternoon."

Sam nodded in approval. "Sounds good to me. I would stick to that plan, but maybe we'll go by the florist on the way back to your house and the wine store."

All the parties rose to exit the booth. Sam and Callen began to reach for wallets as they glanced at the check. Deeks nodded his head in a negative way and indicated that he and Kensi would be picking up the tab. On the way out, Callen slipped Jeff an extra twenty for his great service even though he knew that Deeks was a great tipper. Callen remember how it was to be a student and in college. College was tough enough and waiting tables was even harder. He wished Jeff luck and promised to come back by and see him again soon.

Sam and Callen got into the car and drove back to his house by way of the flower market and wine store. Sam let G off at the front of his house before driving away. G made his way back around to the back of his house with his purchases in hand. After locking the door and placing the items on the counter, he walked into the living room and settled back down into his chair. As he turned on the TV, the basketball game had just come on. Callen put his hands behind his head, reclined in the chair and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
